


Animal understanding

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: A family story idea where Petunia comes to love her nephew and take good care of him thanks to a joke from the Weasley twins
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	Animal understanding

I've read a few stories where we see Snape realizing that the idea of a kid spoiling Harry is wrong, sometimes wn becoming an Animagus, being a new neighbor to the Dursleys or going to visit during summer for some reason, and of course they end up understanding each other and Snape saves Harry from the Dursleys.

These are good stories, but what if we reversed that a bit?

What if Petunia didn't completely hate Harry and treated him the way she doesn't just because he's a wizard and she's jealous of him and Lily?

If her reason was similar to Snape's, she believes because of Dumbledore's letter that Harry is going to be and is in the mega-spoiled wizarding world and that he never has to worry because everyone else is love

She spoiled Dudley because she thinks that's how Harry is treated at Hogwarts

So the story will start in the summer before Harry's fourth year, Triwizard Tournament and diverge a bit from the canon

Dudley spends the summer at a friend's house before going direct to Smelting and Vernon is on a business trip for the coming year in order to get a promotion leaving Petunia and Harry alone, so when the Weasleys come to pick him up for the Quidditch World Cup it's only her

The twins decide to play a trick but without telling Harry, he discreetly throws a potion into the teacup Petunia left on the living room table, when Harry and the Weasleys leave, she drinks it and ... transforms in a pet (the one of your choice except a snake since Harry must not be able to communicate with her)

After the attack on the Quidditch Cup before going to Hogwarts, Harry must return to Privet Drive because in his joy to go to the Weasleys there is something important to forget.

As Petunia is not there he believes that she went out to do errands, he finds Petunia as an animal in the backyard and believing that it is a stray animal decides to take care of her and bring her to Hogwarts

During the year and especially the tournament of the three wizards Petunia will realize that the life of her nephew in the magical world is needed to be as perfect as she had thought, she will appreciate what he did during the last three years and will start to change his opinion on him

she will try to help him and show him that she loves him in his animal form

you decide how the story goes from there one important thing a happy ending for Petunia and Harry, Petunia becoming a human again and loving her nephew

the story should end at the end of year 4 or go until after the epilogue of the saga it's up to you

you can stay true to the book with what this story brings as a change iu completely change the story of the saga

a one shot is possible but this would be much better in a story with several chapters

hoping someone or even several of you will be inspired by a little idea and write a great story


End file.
